This disclosure is related to the field of measurement while drilling (“MWD”) and logging while drilling (“LWD”). More particularly, the disclosure relates to improved electromagnetic telemetry techniques for communicating data between MWD and/or LWD instruments and the Earth's surface.
Electromagnetic telemetry may be used for communicating signals between equipment disposed at the Earth's surface and LWD and/or MWD instruments disposed in a wellbore. One type of electromagnetic telemetry known in the art includes an electric dipole antenna formed by an insulated gap between conductive segments on a drill collar associated with the MWD and/or LWD instruments, or by a toroidal wire coil disposed on the outer surface of the collar. A time varying voltage impressed across the insulated gap (or the toroid) generates an electromagnetic field which can be used to communicate between a surface electric dipole receiver antenna or a plurality of differently oriented electric dipole antennas and the MWD/LWD instrument. See the basic concept shown in FIG. 1. A surface transceiving sensor, i.e., a dipole antenna, may be composed of an electrode placed in the ground at a selected distance from a drilling unit or “rig” and the well casing. The voltage between the electrode and the well casing is measured and signals from the MWD and/or LWD instruments encoded into the transmitted electromagnetic field are decoded from the measured voltages. Conversely, electric current injected across the casing and electrode may induce an electromagnetic field in the subsurface that is detectable by the dipole antenna or toroid on the MWD/LWD instrument and internally decoded. The foregoing signal communication from wellbore to surface may be referred to as “uplink” communication and the surface to wellbore communication may be referred to as “downlink” communication.